


You came around like a brick wall. You knocked me out (out of my head)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Hehehe, Part 2, Staubrey Week, workingplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Aubrey finally sees her soulmate in person. And talks with her.Or, day 3 of Staubrey week where Aubrey becomes a useless gay.





	You came around like a brick wall. You knocked me out (out of my head)

**Author's Note:**

> THEY FINALLY MET! I just want to say that I loooooove useless Aubrey. It's so fun to play with! Will Stacie be the same? Ha, keep tuned and you'll find out ;) I hope this suits your expectations, guys. Again, if there's stuff left out, it'd be answered in the next parts. Or maybe in a sepárated fic? Who knows? Anyways, enjoy (: 
> 
> Ps, my beta couldn't help me today, so all mistakes are mine.

Aubrey’s been watching magazines for what felt like ages. None of the styles compelled her enough to reno her brand new home. And it was a fact that she sucked at designs in general. Could some minimalistic sideboard match with one of those cool clock walls with roman numbers on it? Or perhaps it’d be better a fancy one? “Ugh,” the blonde threw her head back. “This is what’s called a waste of time.”

 

“Yup. Sitting there doing nothing won’t get you anywhere.” Didn’t she had enough that Beca kept coming unexpectedly?

“Can you at least knock before entering to  _ my _ home?” Aubrey sighed deeply. “And I’m not doing “nothing”. I’m trying to calm the headache forming.”

“Wouldn’t be better if you sleep it off?” Aubrey couldn’t help the grunt at Beca’s words.

“For being a famous upcoming producer, you can be reaaaally slow sometimes,” Aubrey accommodated herself on the couch to face her friend. “Anyways. I’m trying to find a design for the house.”

Beca proceeded to sit in front of the blonde. “I have a colleague that’s an interior designer on her free time,” the brunette added casually.

“Is she any good?” Aubrey’s interest picked up instantly.

“She’s the one who did Chloe’s backyard.”

“Oh my god. Who is she?”

“I can send you her info,” Beca started to fidget with her phone. “I’m sure she has great ideas for this mansion.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend. “Just because is bigger than your apartment doesn’t mean is a mansion.”

“You’re right. But!, don’t deny that you can’t compare our memories there with this lifeless house,” Beca then walked to the kitchen ignoring Aubrey’s complains.

 

  
///  
  


 

The day has finally come. Aubrey couldn’t believe she was so extremely nervous for just a professional meet-up. It wasn’t like she was on a date or something. But if it was just a reunion to see her - possible - designer’s ideas why did she feel like a teenager on her first day of school? It was so lame.

 

Deciding to just stop thinking, she ordered her coffee and searched for a table to sit.

 

“Aubrey?” A melodious voice made her look up from her book. 

 

To say that her lungs were burning at the brunette was an understatement. The mysterious woman was finally standing in front of her. What were the chances that after all these years, she finally got to meet the culprit of her daydreams? If she didn’t felt compelled to trust in destiny before, she certainly did now.  

 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Green eyes were staring at her with concern and Aubrey felt herself shake. 

“Yes, yes I am.” Aubrey hurried to reply. She didn’t want to scare her soulmate off.

“I’m Stacie,” Aubrey swore she saw the light in that beautiful smile. And the softness of her hand? Oh sweet Lord, she never wanted to let go of Stacie’s hand.

The sound of a cleaning throat brought Aubrey back to reality. “A... Aubrey. I’m Aubrey.” Oh my god, really? 

“Nice to meet you, Aubrey.” Ah man, why was she so smitten already that she wanted to keep hearing her name from Stacie’s lips? She knew nothing about the woman, for fuck’s sake.

“Ditto,” Ah shit! She had to chill the fuck out.

 

Or maybe not. She could swear Stacie’s laugh was everything that is good in the world.

 

“So,” Stacie got a sketchpad out of her purse and started to fidget with it. “I have some designs about what could suit your ideas.” Stacie then proceeded to give it to Aubrey, who gladly started to flip through the images. “These are just sketches, we can change any color or furniture you’d like. It’s just to give you an idea of what the reno would be like.”

Aubrey barely listened to what Stacie said. The images were incredibly beautiful. Could she ask for a mix between them all? Was that aesthetic? “Oh, this one is what I want!” Aubrey gave the sketchpad back to Stacie so she could see.

“Ah. That one was quite the design, to be honest,” Stacie´s smile was so bright that Aubrey patted herself mentally for her decision.

“It’s done, then. When can you start?” The eagerness of the realization that she’d finally get to have a place to call  _ home _ , was almost too much to bear.

“I can talk with my crew and I’ll set a date depending on your schedule?”

“Oh, I can totally work from home. Besides, it won’t take that much. Right?”

“Umm.. the reno we’re talking about will take about 2 weeks? 3 tops. The backyard will be renovated from scratch.”

“Oh.” Maybe Aubrey should’ve thought about waiting until her vacations. “It’s okay. As I said, boss can understand,” Aubrey smiled to hide her nervousness. She just hoped Julia would accept her working from home for 2 weeks. After all, she was the top lawyer at the firm…

“Okay, then. I guess we have a project to do,” Stacie offered her hand with that breathtaking smile of hers and Aubrey couldn’t help herself.

“Can’t wait for it.”

  
  


True to her words, Stacie’s crew were in the middle of the backyard’s reno when she came home.

 

“Ah, there you are,” Stacie walked to her as soon as she spotted her in the door. “How was the meeting?”

“Exhausting, but productive,” Aubrey couldn’t help the smile forming in her lips at Stacie’s interest. Or maybe was the feeling of peace she felt whenever the brunette was around? “How’s everything?” She was only human after all and she could barely go personal with her. 

“Everything’s perfect. The guys just have to finish a few details and the backyard is ready to go,” Stacie smiled.

“I can see that,” Aubrey took into the scenery in front of her. Stacie really had a hell of a talent. Not only the backyard but also the whole house. Whenever she entered through the front door, she felt at home. No matter how hard was the day, she’d step foot into the front porch and she could feel herself at peace knowing that these walls were her safe place. Stacie really did a great job capturing her character.

“That reminds me,” Stacie paused and Aubrey could feel something deep was in the table. “Would you go on a date with me, once everything is over?”

 

Aubrey couldn’t believe her ears. Did the not-so-mysterious woman was interested in her? She should’ve pinched herself without noticing if Stacie’s little laugh and the fire in her arm was any indication.

 

“So? Is it too much to ask?”

“Oh no,” Aubrey urged to answer. Hell, she was in for dates, weddings and kids with the woman. Okay, maybe not the last two just yet. But she was her soulmate, right? It was supposed they’d be together forever. “Yes!” Aubrey snapped herself mentally. “I mean, I’d love to go on a date with you,” 

“Awes,” Aubrey would never get tired of seeing Stacie smile. She just discovered that.


End file.
